The invention relates to an airbag, especially for a vehicle occupant restraint system, wherein the airbag in the inflated condition includes a front side forming an occupant impact surface and an opposite rear side and the cover portions of the airbag constituting the front side and the rear side are interconnected at their longitudinal edges. Along a center line of the respective side extending in the longitudinal direction of the airbag the front side is longer than the rear side so that in the inflated condition the airbag takes a curved shape.
An airbag of this type is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 014 135 A1 or from DE 10 2006 051 218 A1. In said documents a dart or, resp., a shortened insert which is inserted on the rear side and is shortened in total ensures that the entire rear side is shorter than the front side which enforces a curved shape of the airbag.
However, a drawback in this case is the complicated manufacture of the edge seam which interconnects the rear side and the front side along the longitudinal edges thereof, as the dimensions of the front and rear sides differ from each other. This also restricts the dimension of the maximum achievable curvature.